Daily Buglin'
Daily Buglin' is J. Jonah Jameson's Smash Taunt on the Daily Bugle where he talks about the other fighters with his employees, usually Peter Parker, Spider-Man's alter-ego. This taunt is performed by inputting the down taunt command for just one frame. If done correctly, Jameson will kneel and shout Parker's name. The conversation will begin soon afterward if Jameson is left undisturbed. Portrayals * J. Jonah Jameson - JK Simmons * Peter Parker - Tobey Maguire * George Lucas - Himself Conversations Codec Snake :Parker: This strange being guy you couldn't fire from codecs... is he your friend? :Jameson: Shut up. Photos. :photo showing Codec Snake having plans to kill Palutena is displayed :Parker: He really hates her. :Jameson: That's pretty good... but I can't use it. :Parker: Why? :Jameson: Just... can't... :Parker: Mr. Jameson has a friend... :Jameson: GET OUT OF HERE! Trivia * The first line is a reference to the video introducing the Daily Buglin' Smash Taunt, where at the end of the video, Jameson tries and fails to fire Codec Snake from his job. * The photo shown is a reference to Codec Snake's rivalry with Palutena, whose Guidance converations replaced the Codec Conversations in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Frollo :Jameson: Alright, I've been sending you to France so the public can see Frollo for the fake he really is! :Parker: Let's turn the whole city against him! I've got you this! :picture showing Frollo and [[Gaston] on a seesaw is displayed] :Jameson: Parker! What're you, deaf? I want Frollo with his hand in a cookie jar! :Parker: I understand... :picture showing Frollo masturbating to [[Panty & Stocking|Panty] in his fire is displayed] :Jameson: Hahaha! I finally got to him! Catch him in the act! But I can't have a geezer cumming on my front page! YOU ARE FIRED! HEEELL FIRED! :Parker: No... please... please don't say that! :Jameson: Out the front door. Goodbye! Trivia * The photos shown reference chincherrinas's other famous series, The Frollo Show, where Frollo and Gaston are bros and Frollo has a lustful desire for Panty. Mary :Jameson: Think I might've heard a crazy rumor that Mary isn't human... show photos. :photo showing Mary using her powers is displayed :Parker: I'd like $300. :Jameson: Girl with powers... you serious? Could get that as cheap as cheese and crackers in this tournament! The crazy rumor also says she comes from a haunted museum... Get there and bring me decent photos! :Parker: Yes sir. :montage of photos showing Parker screaming in the Fabricated World :Jameson: That was fast. Sheev Palpatine :Jameson: Crazy senator turns himself into some kind of a monster, makes a space republic into an empire... You didn't fly into space, right Parker? :Parker: Oh, oh well, uh... :Jameson: We don't have pictures? :Parker: But, there was a disturbance... :Jameson: Well, don't worry... I understand just how difficult space travel is. Don't stress yourself thinking about it, I'm serious. :[a photo displaying Jar Jar Binks alongside Palpatine falls between Jameson and Parker, who both react with the ''Metal Gear "!" sound]'' :Jameson: Who threw this? :mysterious robed figure drops between the two :Robed figure: Jar Jar is the key to all of this. off-screen :Jameson: Hey geezer, you want a job? :robed figure drops down again, revealing himself to be George Lucas :George Lucas: Eh, yeah! :Jameson: Parker, hello? You're fired! leaves the screen Who wants to make 60 dollars? Cash! See also * Codec Conversations Category:Spider-Man (universe) Category:Taunts